


i knew everything i ever wanted to know about you in the first five seconds

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Backstory, Culinary Mishaps, Date Night, Dirty Talk, M/M, Truth or Dare, Twenty questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Written in response to Slash the Drabble prompt #505: anxiety. The boys do date night with a side of truth or dare.





	i knew everything i ever wanted to know about you in the first five seconds

  
“Here's the deal,” Crow Horse said. “Tonight's date night.” Ray perked up. “But there's a catch.” Ray sighed. Of course there was. 

“What's the catch?” he asked. 

“The catch is, we're gonna play Fifty Questions. Only I get to ask all the questions, and you can't ask any of me, and you gotta answer _everything_.”

Ray wanted to argue, but they were two months into their relationship and this would be the second real date. 

“Okay,” he said. 

***

Dinner and a movie was one of the six recipes Crow Horse knew by heart and a rented video tape, but Ray wasn't complaining. He sat at the table while Crow Horse cooked, having been shooed away from helping out. 

“Where are you from?” was the first question. 

“DC.”

“No, where'd you grow up?”

“DC.”

“Where were you born?” 

Ray enunciated carefully. “The District of Columbia.”

Crow Horse shot him a look. “You never been nowhere your whole life?” 

“I didn't say that. It's different, that part of the country; everything here is all spread out, but there, you drive half an hour and you're in a different state. I've been all over the east coast.”

“But you grew up in Washington?” Crow Horse pressed. 

“Yes. Arlington, Virginia, if you want to get technical about my zip code, and you seem to.”

“The cemetery place?” 

“Yeah. It's a suburb of DC. We moved there when my mom married my stepfather. I was eleven.”

Crow Horse nodded, then cursed as the cap fell off the salt shaker and poured about half a cup of salt into the stew. 

They ate cereal. 

***

Ray really liked the movie. He wasn't sure what the plot was, or the name of it, even, because about ten seconds in they'd started necking on the couch instead of watching the tape, and that suited him just fine. 

Crow Horse was still asking questions, though. 

“What was your first job?” 

Ray grinned. “I worked at an ice cream shop.”

Crow Horse pulled back a bit to regard him properly. “Like little apron and paper hat?” 

“Apron yes, hat no.” He nipped at Crow Horse's ear, which was definitely playing dirty, and probably prompted the next question. 

“What do you want, Raymond? Right here, tonight, right now?” 

Ray met his eyes. “I want you to kiss me. I want you to take me into the bedroom and I want us to undress each other, and then…”

“Don't be coy, now.”

“Let's let it fade to black. Use your imagination.”

They went into the bedroom, stood close while they slowly undressed each other. The window was open, and the cool night breeze gently caressed their bare skin. Everything felt slow and close, like the world had condensed. 

Crow Horse spoke softly. “What do you like about me?” 

Ray looked at him, lit just by the butter yellow lamplight, his long, black hair loose around his shoulders. 

“Lots,” he said, and smiled just a little. “Now, this isn't in order of importance, but you're nice to look at. I like your eyes and your hair. Your hands. I like your heart, how big it is. You'd do anything for anyone who needed help, even if they didn't particularly deserve it.” Crow Horse's expression was softening. Ray continued. “I like the way you touch me, like I'm valuable. I like how you don't hide anything: if something is on your mind, you say it; if you're feeling something, I can see it on your face.” He ignored the unsteady timbre of his own voice and pushed on, because he owed Crow Horse every word of this. “I like that I can trust you with anything. That I know you'll do right by me, have my back. I realized that early on, Walter, even though it took me a while to catch up. I like sex with you. I like being in your arms and I like having you inside me. I like that you watch my face when you're kissing me, and I like basically every second we get to spend together.”

Crow Horse put his arms around him, guided him down to the bed, laid Ray out beneath him. 

“Good answer.”  



End file.
